wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Bohu
Bohu is one of the Twins, an Endbringer. Appearance In her tower form, she is the largest Endbringer. Gaunt and stretched thin to the point where her head was five times longer than it was wide. Her body widens as it reaches the ground, reaching into it, extending roots and melding into the landscape. Her narrow eyes glow brightly, even through the thick cloud cover. Her hair is heavy as stone, in tendrils as thick around as Taylor's arm.Bohu. She was a tower, spearing into the sky, gaunt and stretched thin to the point where her head was five times longer than it was wide. Her body widened as it reached towards the ground, reached into it, extending roots and melding into the landscape. Her narrow eyes were like beacons, cutting through a cloud cover that was virtually racing towards the horizon in the gale-force winds. Her hair, in tendrils as thick around as my arm, shifted only slightly, heavy as stone, despite everything. She dwarfed the other Endbringers in scale, one thousand three hundred feet tall, and her body extended into the city. I couldn't even guess at the radius she controlled. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 Her face is expressionless,Many of the monitors were focused on Bohu, the towering Endbringer, tall enough that her heads reached the cloud cover. Five miles tall, give or take. Gaunt, expressionless, without legs to walk with. No, she moved like a block of stone that someone was pushing, not with lurching movements, but a steady, grinding progression that left bulldozed terrain in her wake. Overlapping rings marked the area she traveled as well, as she continued switching between her typical combat-mode cycles, altering the terrain, raising walls, creating traps and deadfalls, generating architecture. - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.5 but on one occasion she was seen to shut her eyes and bow her head.Bohu. The towering Endbringer. The keeper, the siege tower, the invader. It was hard to think of the terms that applied to Bohu alone. Tohu and Bohu were usually referred to as the Twins. But Tohu was nowhere to be seen. And Bohu had situated herself in the middle of a field. The ground was only beginning to reshape beneath her, twisting into structures, walls, a maze of stone, soil and grass, of arches and pillars without anything to support. She simply loomed, her impossibly long arms hanging at her side, head slightly bowed, her eyes shut. The other images showed the same thing from different angles. One from the other side, then another from directly above, showing the alterations to her surroundings as concentric circles. - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.2 Her tower-body is comprised of material drawn from the landscape. On one occasion she was one thousand three hundred feet tall (about a quarter of a mile.)Bohu. She was a tower, spearing into the sky, gaunt and stretched thin to the point where her head was five times longer than it was wide. Her body widened as it reached towards the ground, reached into it, extending roots and melding into the landscape. Her narrow eyes were like beacons, cutting through a cloud cover that was virtually racing towards the horizon in the gale-force winds. Her hair, in tendrils as thick around as my arm, shifted only slightly, heavy as stone, despite everything. She dwarfed the other Endbringers in scale, one thousand three hundred feet tall, and her body extended into the city. I couldn't even guess at the radius she controlled. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 On another, she was five miles tall. Bohu has no legs and is largely immobile in her tower form. On one occasion, Bohu moved with a grinding advance that left bulldozed terrain in her wake, like a gigantic block of stone. Overlapping rings marked the area she travelled through, as she continued to switch through her cycles, altering the terrain, raising walls, creating traps and deadfalls, and generating architecture. Bohu can appear from underground as a human-sized figure, then rapidly grow to her tower form.Bohu rose from the earth, going from a human sized head and shoulders at eye level to a tower. - Excerpt from Speck 30.5 She uses this to appear and attack in the middle of cities.Bohu is the second part of the Tohu-Bohu pair. She's largely immobile, forming a massive tower-like body from the surrounding terrain, slowly granting it the Endbringer qualities noted below. She typically appears in the middle of a city. She alters space, turning cities into deathtraps. With waves rippling out to affect the city, she reshapes terrain to limit mobility (remove doors/windows), lays traps, and collapses buildings/roads to kill occupants. - Wildbow on Reddit However, Tattletale implied that Bohu moved slowly, regardless of size."We got Bohu, but she doesn't move fast at all," Tattletale said. - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.4 Abilities and Powers Like all Endbringers, Bohu is nigh-invulnerable, immensely strong, and heals very rapidly. As mentioned above, she can alter her size by absorbing the surrounding terrain. It takes time to spread her invulnerability to the absorbed material. Bohu's primary power is large-scale, but very detail, space-warping that spreads over time as long as she remains stationary.Bohu is a macro scale space warper with an eye for design and the ability to control more space as she remains stationary. - Wildbow on Reddit She was unable to affect material Annex was reshaping."Good news," Annex said, over our comm system. "She can't affect what I'm affecting. Bad news is I wasn't entirely submerged. I'm bleeding pretty badly." - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 She starts out with a moderate radius of control, but it takes her time to spread her control to cover an entire city.They'd figured out how to fight Tohu and Bohu during the Los Angeles attack. The trick was responding quickly, stopping them before Tohu had her masks and Bohu managed her influence. They'd won, for lack of a better term, managing the fight without the casualties they'd seen in the prior attack, but they'd still lost a chunk of the city in the time it took them to beat and batter the towering Bohu into submission. - Excerpt from Interlude 26aAnother counter to Scion. All too often, he was late to arrive, and once Tohu had chosen three faces and Bohu had claimed the battlefield, well, the fight was more or less over. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 She usually follows a strict pattern: # The city is "condensed" in twenty-four minute intervals"The Endbringer Bohu appears to follow a strict pattern. The city is condensed in twenty-four minute intervals, followed almost immediately by the miniature Endbringers producing barriers, walls, pillars, blocking apertures and more. The next phase, occurring gradually over the next ten minutes, will produce deadfalls, pitfalls and a smoothing of terrain features. Following that, we should expect more complex mechanical traps to appear, after which point the cycle will start anew. Be advised that she attacks with the spikes as she enters each phase. Disparities in reports suggest that she is feinting in some cases, feigning an inability to do so." - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 as a fast-moving wave of her power narrows doors, windows and streets."Heads up!" the me behind the camera called out. "For what!?" it was Annex responding, breathless. "Oh! Oh shit!" It was only a second later that it became clear just why Annex was swearing. The city shifted. Roads narrowed, doors splintered and were virtually spat out of the frames as the door frames themselves narrowed. The image on the camera veered. I'd seen the shift coming, and the bugs on the faces of the buildings let me know that the attack was coming a fraction of a second in advance. As buildings on either side of me lunged closer together by a scale of five or six feet each, spikes sprung from the elaborate architecture, from gargoyle's mouths at either side of a short flight of stairs, from the sign that bore a store's name, a blade rising from a manhole cover… ten or twelve spikes, for me alone, each fifteen or twenty feet long. They criss-crossed, came from every direction. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 # This is followed almost immediately by miniature, fast-moving versions of Bohu that produce barriers, walls, pillars, blocking apertures, and more.I took two steps forward, and then threw myself to the ground as a figure sprung from the wall, a woman, moving so fast she could barely be glimpsed. The camera veered again as I rolled on the ground, avoiding two blades that plunged from the underside of her ‘body' to the ground, punching into the earth. She had carried forward, uncaring that I'd dodged, slamming into another wall, and she had left a piece of herself in her wake. Or a piece of what she'd made herself out of, anyways. She'd become the city, and this small fraction of herself had been formed out of the light gray brick that formed the building to my right. She'd left the pillar behind, three feet across, barring my path. My head whipped around as I followed her progress. One more of the rushing figures appeared a block down, two more behind me, simultaneous. A pillar, then a short wall and another pillar, respectively. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 These move extremely fast, almost too fast to see, and are composed of materials from the environment. # The next phase, occurring gradually over the next ten minutes, produces deadfalls, pitfalls and smoothing of terrain features. This phase slowly, painfully crushes and/or suffocates anyone who had been trapped in either of the previous two phases.It was just now starting her third phase, the pitfalls and deadfalls, eliminating cover, cleaning up rubble, and slowly, painfully crushing anyone who had been trapped in either of the previous two phases. If crushing wasn't possible, she would apparently settle for suffocation. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 # Following that, more complex mechanical traps appear, after which point the cycle begins anew. She attacks with spikes as she enters each phase. The spikes spring from existing architectural features.As buildings on either side of me lunged closer together by a scale of five or six feet each, spikes sprung from the elaborate architecture, from gargoyle's mouths at either side of a short flight of stairs, from the sign that bore a store's name, a blade rising from a manhole cover… ten or twelve spikes, for me alone, each fifteen or twenty feet long. They criss-crossed, came from every direction. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 Her spikes are sharp and fast enough to pierce Weaver's reinforced spider-silk armour.Blades and prongs surrounded me, poised ready to prick and gouge like the thorns of a rosebush, all around me. My fingers rose to the camera's view, wet with blood. I'd only dodged as much as I had by virtue of the ability to sense where the bugs that clung to the blades were moving, and enough luck to be able to move into a space that escaped the various thrusts. The blood had been from a glancing blow, along the underside of my right breast. I traced it now, as I sat in front of the monitor, feeling the spot over where the scar would be. The fucking things were sharp enough to pierce my armor and silk both. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 She sometimes feigns an inability to use her spikes. During Gold Morning, she displayed the ability to reshape defenses to protect her allies.Things weren't much different from before. The defense took a different form, they had Bohu and Tohu with them, and they were reshaping defenses to buy the defenders a little slack. - Venom 29.9 History The Timeskip Bohu first appeared alongside Tohu. She possessed Bucharest and Los Angeles. Post-Timeskip An important event took place in one of her former possessed cities; The Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand fight in Los Angeles. Gold Morning She was swayed to the side of humanity when Zion showed his true colors, and assisted in fighting him. Fanart Gallery endbringer_bohu_by_grimgrendel-d6nldfd.jpg|Image by grimGrendel on DeviantArt|link=http://fav.me/d6nldfd Tohu and bohu.jpg|Image by Blasterweave on Deviantart|link=https://www.deviantart.com/blastweave/art/Tohu-and-Bohu-756254971 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Endbringers Category:Shaker Category:S-Class Threats Category:Unknown Status Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters